


Feel Something

by BasementVampire



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, they are 18 okay (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Connor gets emotional and needs Evan to make it better.





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic for this pairing and I'm really excited. I love these two so I hope you all will enjoy this ^.^

“What do you want?” Evan asks, voice thick with lust. His teeth return to their task of scraping across his lover’s neck, leaving wet, red marks behind which Connor won’t be able to hide.

Connor whines softly, clawing at the other boy’s back. “I just want to _feel_ something. Make me forget about everything but you.”

Evan fights the urge to sigh, torn between his desire to utterly ravish his boyfriend and the need to be gentle with Connor—to make him feel loved. He trails more love bites and kisses down Connor's collarbone and chest, murmuring, “I’m here. You don’t have to think about anything else.”

Connor gasps when Evan’s fingers finally slide into him, slick with lube. His hips grind down instinctively, and he moans.

“Good boy,” Evan says, leaning up to kiss Connor’s soft lips.

Moaning, Connor lets the other boy finger him open slowly, taking his time. He arches off the bed when Evan hits his prostate, and Evan angles his thrusts there, making Connor squirm and keen.

“Ev!” he cries, hands twisting at the sheets. “Oh—Evan!”

After fucking him a while longer, Evan pulls his fingers out of Connor, leaving him whining. His hands reach up to cup Evan’s face and he pulls him down into a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“You ready, baby?” Evan asks, pushing back Connor's legs and lining himself up.

Connor nods, desperation evident in his eyes and in the way he whimpers and grasps at Evan’s hair. When Evan pushes in, Connor's eyes flutter shut and he moans loudly. Evan can’t help but think how beautiful he looks, long lashes dusting his cheeks and his hair a dark halo where it falls around his head.

After bottoming out, Evan pauses for a minute, taking in his boyfriend’s almost overwhelmed expression—his mouth is hanging open, eyebrows all scrunched up, and it’s cute somehow while also being insanely hot. “Do you need a minute?” Evan whispers, pressing a gentle kiss at the spot where Connor's jaw meets his ear. On a night like tonight, he already knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

“No,” Connor replies immediately, hands clutching at Evan’s back, his hair—anywhere he can reach. His hips shift against Evan’s and he begs, “Fucking wreck me.”

That’s all the encouragement Evan needs to pull out and start thrusting into his lover, pounding him through the mattress until Connor is a screaming mess. Evan bites at his neck until he breaks the skin, drawing a shaky sob from the other boy, and he knows it’s exactly what Connor wants. Nights like this, when he’s overwhelmed with emotion, Connor just wants it rough. He wants to feel anything but what’s going on inside his head.

“Evan!” he shouts, back arching sharply when Evan finds his prostate.

Grabbing Connor's thighs, Evan pushes his boyfriend’s legs back, folding him almost in half as he fucks him harder. He’s oddly proud of the way he makes Connor wail and writhe under him, but he knows Connor loves it too so he doesn’t feel bad.

“This good enough for you, princess?” Evan growls, hips snapping forward roughly. He doesn’t think he’s fucked anyone else like this—with this sort of feverish energy. But there’s something about Connor that drives him absolutely crazy.

Breath hitching on a sob, Connor stutters out, “S-so good! Evan, _Evan_!”

Evan hooks his fingers in Connor's mouth, pulling it open and spitting into it. “Good little slut. You keep behaving and I might let you come.”

Connor whines, closing his mouth and sucking on Evan’s fingers. His eyes roll back and he squeals on a particularly good thrust, and Evan knows he won’t last much longer with Connor acting like this—all desperate and needy. He only fucks him a bit longer before he’s reaching down to grasp Connor's dick, hard and leaking between them.

“Go on,” Evan orders, jerking him off and feeling Connor's moans go straight to his dick. “Go ahead and come for me, baby.”

With that, Connor is shouting as he comes, spilling across Evan’s hand and chest. His orgasm lasts a while, all brain-melting pleasure, before he realizes that Evan is staring down, watching him.

“Are you going to finish?” Connor asks, blushing.

Evan raises an eyebrow. “You want me to come inside you?”

Connor nods quickly, hazy eyes struggling to focus on the other boy’s face. “Please. Yes.”

Evan resumes his thrusts, gentler now. But even though Connor is hissing at the overstimulation, he urges Evan to keep going—to be rough with him. It’s not long before Evan is crying out the other boy’s name, burying his cock inside him as he comes. Connor moans weakly at the feeling of his lover’s hot come painting his insides, and he fucking loves the way it makes him feels used—claimed. Like he’s Evan’s.

When Evan pulls out and moves to get off the bed, Conner whines and pulls him back down. “Babe,” Evan says, “I gotta get something to clean us up.”

“No, stay,” Connor begs.

He sighs, but Evan is helpless to disobey his boyfriend, so he crawls back under the covers, cuddling with the sweet, filthy boy beside him.

“I love you,” Connor whispers, tucking his head under Evan’s chin.

Evan smiles softly, rubbing the other’s back. “I love you, too, Connor. Are you—is it better now?”

Connor nods, already half asleep. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “S’better.”

Evan doesn’t say anything else. He just runs his fingers through his lover’s soft dark curls, wondering if all will be well in the morning, when Connor isn’t still high on sex. But either way, they’ll have each other—and for Evan at least, that’s enough.

 


End file.
